User talk:FF-Suzaku
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Madarao page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 14:52, February 9, 2010 Translations Hello~ After I looked over your edit on the Third Exorcist Program page, I went to the Final Fantasy wiki (the FF in your user name making me think of that, first. ^.^') and saw that you wrote on your profile there that you do translations... o.o Oh, lord, that makes me sound like a stalker... I'm sorry. I'm not, really; I just look around at other wikis when people make translation edits here as a sort of credability check. We have a lot of people who don't agree with official character name romanizations given to us by the -Gray Ark- and CharaGray, so I'm always a bit on guard... Anyway, I'm rambling. ^.^' Like I said, I saw that you wrote on your profile that you have translation skills, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind just... looking around whenever you have the chance to see if there is anything else that could be corrected. When the fanbooks don't offer official English spellings, I'm usually the one who compiles kanji (kana, hirigana, what have you) that I then run through dozens of online translators, and for the English spellings I usually just use VIZ (which I know messed up DGM big time). If you can't, I understand; I just thought I would ask. Thank you for your time. .Seshat. 02:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'll keep an eye open for anything that seems off or that might have additional meanings -- a lot of the attack names have katakana pronunciations that differ from the kanji and add a second layer of wordplay. I'd prefer to stick to the official fanbook/VIZ spellings, though I don't own any of the VIZ books so I'm not sure how they spell some of the more recent names like the Third Exorcists or the Noah memories (my personal translations were Tryd, Joyd, Desires, Wisely, Feedra, Mercyma, Wrathra, Road, Bondem, Luster, and Mightra). If I changed anything that wasn't accurate to the official translation, feel free to change it back. FF-Suzaku 03:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :^.^ Thank you very much. And now that you mention it... A few of the changes you made to the Third Exorcist Program page (like Mother-enation to Surrogacy, and Primal Hole to Primordeal Well, and Primodeal Well Machine to Eating Machine) were all things I changed according to the VIZ translations... I'll have to change them tomorrow, though; my internet doesn't like wiki during the evenings and takes way too long to load. As for the names; the names of characters are all current according to the -Gray Ark-/CharaGray/VIZ, so those are all okay. Again, thank you. .Seshat. 03:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hello; are you possibly still around? I need some help with translations, if you don't mind... .Seshat. 19:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll see what I can do. FF-Suzaku 03:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you~! I was working on translating a few names from the 3rd popularity poll (which can be found here) but I absolutely cannot figure out numbers 31 (the one with 22 votes), 43 (the one with six votes; there are two there, and it's the first one), and the second one in 45th place under the Fourteenth (which is Nea). .Seshat. 03:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::31: Lavi in his Childhood (子供時代のラビ) :::43: Doug (ダグ) :::45.2: Ni-Chome Mama (2丁目のママ) - Apparantly a drag queen from Vol. 13's omake. Ni-Chome is Shinjuku's gay district. Not having the volume, I don't know the particulars. :::Hope that helps. FF-Suzaku 14:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::That helps a lot. ^.^ Thank you very much~. .Seshat. 18:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC)